


Maybe

by Ittaby



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ittaby/pseuds/Ittaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthurs never been fond of Christmas and has turned a bit into the party popper of the holiday, but maybe he's just missing something or someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I worked on a awhile ago that was originally posted on my wattpad account (SSOK-Mexico) I know it's not December yet but I just felt like writing this ok. Also the song in here is 100 percent shane dawsons

'It's Christmas time and Santa's here Making the children smile But he's just a pedophile So you better watch your child'

Arthur snickered as he walked past Santa's workshop in the mall. The idea of small children sitting on a strangers lap asking for things they wanted was ridiculous. Couldn't they see it wouldn't happen? Besides the way the Santa smiled and spoke to the kids made the fat man seem like a pedophiliac. Honestly if Arthur was the parent of a child (which he didn't see himself being one in a million years) he would never let them sit on a tubby, cheery mans lap.

'Christmas trees in every house Covered in shiny lights But they just turn brown and die Or set your whole house on fire'

Finishing his (late) Christmas shopping for his brothers (he would mail it to them later) Arthur set back to walk to his apartment. He walked through a tiny neighborhood looking around. He spotted a young couple who were busily working on making their house look more in the Christmas spirit. 'How vile' Arthur thought as he watched the man string green and red lights around the house, and the young women hang ordiments on the Christmas tree through the window. Arthur silently wished for it to burn down and take every bloody Christmas themed item with it.

'These are the reasons I hate the season, but I'm a give it a try'

As Arthur waltzed into the lobby where he was greeted by the ever so cheerful the lobby man Antonio who offered him a smile. "Did some late Christmas shopping Arthur?" The Briton just rolled his eyes and continued to make his way to the elevator.

"Yes I did, honestly it was a waste of good money." He pressed the up button and waited.

Antonio let his smile falter a little. "Mi amigo I assure you that the money was well spent. " 

The blonde just scoffed. "Whatever. This holiday can sod off for all I care." The elevator dinged and the metal doors opened. Arthur readjusted the gifts in his arms before stepping inside and letting the doors close behind him. He thought for a moment if he should have at least pretended to care, but really pretending to like the holiday would be a lie. And he was thought never to lie.

Back in the lobby the Spaniard just shook his head looking back at the phone in his lap. "A very merry Christmas Eve to you too Arthur."

'Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas Maybe I'll have a happy holiday'

Back inside his apartment Arthur relaxed a little taking off his shoes and putting them on a mat by the door. He was still reminiscing the thoughts back in the elevator. He begun to think back when he enjoyed Christmas so. But deep down he knew that no matter how much he tried he'd never be able to enjoy it the same way. There was no such thing as a happy holiday for him, although he really wished there was....maybe there was.

'Replace my heart ache and my pain With mistletoe and candy canes This Christmas, could go my way'

As Arthur set the gifts on the table he passed the island glancing at the picture that sat there. It was his boyfriend. Scratch that his deceased ex boyfriend. 

A pang of pain in his heart came as he stared at the picture. Alfred had been so handsome in his military uniform. His blonde hair reminded Arthur of the wheat fields they encountered on their vacation in the south and his eyes were as blue as the skies there too. Oh how Arthur longed to have those days back. The days before Alfred was shipped off. Once he got word of Alfred's passing the Briton had no idea how to cope with it.

It was Christmas and Arthur had been expecting him home, he had even made dinner and almost set the small apartment on fire in the process. He anxiously waited for his beloved to come back and when he heard someone knock on the door he nearly ran to it throwing it open smiling. But the smile faded as soon as he saw a unfamiliar face.

"Are you Arthur Kirkland?" Arthur just nodded. "Then I regret to inform you Alfred Jones has passed. He served us with the upmost bravery and honor. Im sorry for your loss." Arthur couldn't find the words to describe how he felt. This was the worst news he had gotten in his life. The only thing that made it worse was that they couldn't find a body, he wouldn't even be able to say goodbye. Some Christmas that was.

Arthur was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone rang. Grabbing it out of his coat pocket he looked at the collar I'd and sighed answering. "What do you want frog? I'm fairly busy right now."

He heard a laugh come from the other end of the line. "Do not lie mon cherí I know you have no plans for tonight, which is exactly why I called you. I would like you to come down to my house for a party. I swear you won't regret coming."

Arthur leaned back on the table. "I hate parties, besides I always regret going to your little swarays."

"Oh you old hermit, just come to the party, you have nothing better to do, and who knows maybe it'll lift your spirits?" There wasn't much Arthur could say to that.

'Having fun with all your friends Sipping on that eggnog, But it just looks like jizz All over your upper lips .'

Once Arthur got to the party he was having anything but fun. The music was loud giving him a headache. The house stunk like alcohol just making the matter worse. And lastly he seemed to be the only one in a sour mood. But I mean who wouldn't be in a sour when when a Frenchman that's drunk off his ass and is sporting a eggnog mustache (that's looks a tad inappropriate) is trying to get you to join in on some if the activities. Which Arthur had no interest in whatsoever.

'House made out of ginger bread Cookies like Christmas trees Giving ya heart disease And type 2 diabetes.'

But somehow Francis had managed to get Arthur in the kitchen and help build gingerbread houses and frost the cookies.

The gingerbread houses weren't so bad but the cookies were. They looked like miniature Christmas trees (that Arthur wanted to stuck back in the oven and burn to a crisp) and Francis had caked them in so much green frosting and multicolored gumdrops Arthur thought I'd give him type two diabetes if he ate one. 

The worst thing of all about them was not the amount of sugar put on them but of how much they reminded him of Alfred. Alfred loved pine trees Alfred loved decorating the tree Alfred loved making cookies with Arthur, Alfred would have definitely loved this.

'These are the reasons I hate the season, but I'm a give it a try'

Arthur couldn't stand this, he couldn't stand this torture. It was like the whole season was mocking him on purpose. 

Even so Arthur would put up with it. He knew he would have to get over it someday, so he might as well try.

'Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas Maybe I'll have a happy holiday '

But that's more easier said then done. Arthur found himself thinking about Alfred again. Thinking about their last Christmas together, their last Christmas Eve curled up on the couch watching some cheesy romance movie that later lead to some rather intement contact. 

It hit Arthur like a sludge hammer once more. He would never be able to be with Alfred again. Be intement with him, hug him, kiss him, not even talk to him. Because there was no longer a him anymore.

'Replace my heart ache and my pain With mistletoe and candy canes This Christmas, could go my way'

Francis saw his friends expression sadden as he stared at a Ludwig and Feliciano kiss under the mistletoe. So he picked up one of the candycanes in the bowl and nudged Arthur's side. The Briton looked over at his friend who handed him the candycane. 

"Maybe you should step outside for awhile and clear your head." Arthur solemnly nodded and Francis sent him a sad smile. "Feel free to rejoin the party when you feel better."

Francis patted Arthur on the shoulder and walked off towards the livingroom. Arthur just let out a sigh and made his way through the crowd to the back garden.

'I've never seen reindeer fly I've never heard the sleigh bells ring I've never seen a snowman come to life I've never heard the angels sing But I hope, and I pray That maybe this Christmas day That'll change'

Leaning on the railing of the gazebo Arthur unwrapped the candycane sucking on the peppermint sticks end. 'Maybe if I make the end sharp enough I can stab my heart and the pain will lessen.' He thought as he looked up at the sky. He really wished that Santa was real and that he'd hear the sleighbells come overhead bringing him what he disired most back.

But he would never get Alfred back. That was as childish believing a snowman would come to life, or that would sing at the moment of elation.

All Arthur could do was pray. Pray that Alfred was safe somewhere up above, and pray that he would soon get over him

'Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas Maybe I'll have a happy holiday'

Arthur let his head hang and stare down at his feet. He really shouldn't have come here it was a mistake. He wasn't ready yet, he would never be ready not now not in a thousand years.

But hey at least he tried

'Replace my heart ache and my pain With mistletoe and candy canes This Christmas, could go my way.'

The Britons emarld eyes rimmed with tears just dying to be shed. He didn't hold them back and let them freely flow down his cheeks and onto the gazebo floor. His heart hurt so much and he found himself sobbing. Alfred wasn't coming back, he was never coming back.

"You know I don't think I've ever heard you cry."

'Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas Maybe I'll have a happy holiday' 

Arthur stopped and tensed. 'That voice, it couldn't be.' Turning around slowly he couldn't believe his eyes. There in front of him was Alfred F. Jones in all his glory. "Well aren'tcha gonna say something Artie?"

Arthur couldn't find the right words the only thing that came out of his mouth was the first thing that popped in his head. "Your dead." 

Alfred just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Is that what they told everybody? Jeesh they seemed so eager to tell you all that but not this."

Arthur's brows knitted together in confusion. "But not what?"

"That I'm not dead of course. A hero can't die I can't believe they thought that. I just sort of wandered around and got lost for awhile after i recived a good blow to the head and didn't remember who I was. But I found this nice village and I stayed there until I got my memory back."

Arthur couldn't even fathem what was happening. Alfred wasn't dead he was falsely charged on the fact they couldn't find him. Arthur was so elated he couldn't hold it in, he flung himself at Alfred holding his waist in a death grip and crying tears of joy into the taller mans chest. "You git don't ever do that to me again you hear." He managed to say between sobs and hiccups.

Alfred held him back rubbing soothing circles on his lovers back. "Never again Artie I promise." 

The moment was perfect....until a certain Frenchman decided to yell on the top of his lungs from the French doors. "SEE DIDNT I TELL YOU, YOU WOULDNT REGRET COMING!" Arthur sent Francis a scowl and flipped him the bird, but all his friend did was laugh. "OH LIGHTEN UP YOU STICK IN THE MUD!" 

'Replace my heart ache and my pain Let's just dance the night away. This Christmas, is going my way' 

Arthur was about to make a comeback but before he could get a word in inch wise Francis disappeared back inside leaving the doors open allowing the slow Christmas style music to flow out into the garden. 

"You know its been awhile since I've danced with ya." Hinted Alfred pulling Arthur into a waltzing stance grinning.

The smaller of the two seemed to get the hint and frowned trying to get away. "I may miss you but that does not mean im dancing with you." But to Alfred pulled the Briton back into the stance not letting his smile falter while he leaned down placing a loving kiss on Arthur's lips. 

"Common on Artie." Alfred whispered in his ear causing Arthur to blush.

"'Just dance with me"'


End file.
